


Possessive

by RusCanWonderland



Series: Ruscan One Shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Consent Play, M/M, NSFW, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusCanWonderland/pseuds/RusCanWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew goes to a club to pick up someone for the night. It ends up that his boyfriend isn't too keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request on tumblr.

Friday night was the night reserved for random pickups to start off the weekend with. It was for going out and finding a beautiful face and a slender body and hoping that Saturday morning would have more sex than the night before, no strings attached. 

Alfred couldn’t help but let his eyes wander towards blondes. Slender woman with hourglass figures, slim young men with hips that beckoned a mate closer. Another beer was downed and the man blinked at the sight of long legs, encased in black tights, and a soft silvery dress that hugged all the right places on the blonde male’s figure, emphasizing the wider hips that most men didn’t have and the full thighs that spoke of at least some muscle tone. 

The American stepped forward, grinning as he took in the look of the pina colada being whisked off from the blonde before he approached. “Can I get you a drink?” Alfred asked as he leaned close, the bass of the club’s beat causing him to have to speak a bit louder than usual, but that wasn’t hard considering how loud he already was. 

The blonde stopped and tilted his head, his eyes dropping to peer Alfred up and down openly before a playful smile upturned his mouth in a silent invitation. “Thanks…,” his smile deepened before he turned to face Alfred fully, his head cocked coyly to the side. “I’ve never seen you here before…”

“I like to shake it up a lot.” The older blonde shifted forward, watching the way curls draped over the blonde’s neck, wishing he could lean forward to kiss the flutter of pulse. “So you’re a regular?” He asked, peering at the smaller male. “So how does a pretty thing like you not have a ridiculously handsome boyfriend wandering around? Or are you going to get me in trouble when he comes back?” Alfred asked with a sly grin, playfully reaching out to tug a curl.

Matthew laughed, though he hoped it didn’t sound too forced as he smirked up at Alfred’s face. “I wouldn’t say I’m a regular like some other people here...but I do enjoy this club’s atmosphere compared to others…,” the blonde hummed before leading Alfred to a little booth off to the side of a bustling dance floor.

“And I’m sure if there was a ridiculously handsome boyfriend wandering around...you could take him, right? You look like someone who knows what to do in a situation like that,” Matthew smirked to himself as he settled against the bright, almost neon blue upholstery and turned to peer up at Alfred invitingly.

Alfred slid in beside the blonde, his arm wrapping around thin shoulders. “Oh, you bet, I’m the king of beating off over the top boyfriends. I’ll even keep the nose in tact so they stay handsome.” Alfred grinned and his hand slid over the slim thigh. “So what’s your name, beautiful?”

“Moving a little fast and you don’t even know my name?” Matthew asked teasingly as he watched Alfred’s hand before he reached to take a sip of his drink. “I’m Matthew….and your consideration for handsome noses is sweet. I happen to be a big fan of handsome noses,” the blonde hummed, tapping at the end of Alfred’s teasingly.

Alfred grinned at that. “Alfred, and I’m glad you think my nose is handsome,” The older male took off his glasses and gave Matthew a smouldering look. “I think I look like Chris Evans without the glasses.” Alfred slid his glasses back on and grins. “And you look like something that stepped right out of my deepest darkest fantasies.”

“Oh? And what are some of those deepest, darkest fantasies?” Matthew asked with a purr, his fingertip circling the rim of his drink as he peered up at Alfred after practically molding himself to the taller blonde’s side. 

Alfred was about to say the first one when there was a hand on the man’s shoulder, heavy and large and strong, with thick fingers digging into the younger male’s flesh. The man that had grabbed hold of Alfred was enormous, towering over the two like some sort of gargoyle, his large, hooked nose, the slant of his eyebrows and the bright violet colour of his eyes enough to make him look absolutely terrifying. He was obviously older, probably older than Alfred’s parents, and for a minute the blonde was worried that he was Matthew’s father.

“What are you doing with my boyfriend?” The man snarled, his hand turning the blonde so that he could look fully into the terrifying expression on his face.

Alfred sputtered and for a moment lost what (if anything) he was going to say as Matthew’s eyes widened and he shifted his palm on the table in order to gain some type of leverage to begin moving out of the booth. 

“Sorry, Al,” the younger blonde whispered, giving Alfred an apologetic look before he stood and moved to tentatively wrap his arms around the man currently threatening Alfred without even saying a word.

“C’mon, Ivan...I’m sorry...just...just let him go!”

Ivan growled as he grasped Matthew’s jaw, eyes sharp as he hissed into the blonde’s face. “You aren’t winning any points at the moment, blondie.” The older man growled before he turned back to Alfred and leaned over. “If I find out that you decided to go get a little quickie first? I’m going to find you and rip your head off.” Ivan’s teeth were bared in a grin that was about as comforting as staring at the jaws of a hungry bear. “Got it?”

“Got...got it,” Alfred stammered out, completely shell shocked and confused to say anything else as Matthew turned his back and folded his arms over his chest, a fearful glancing being sent in the other blonde’s direction. “You..you aren’t going to...to hurt him are you?” Alfred asked, though he wasn’t sure why, he certainly didn’t want to hold a conversation with this man longer than he had to.

Ivan tilted his head to the blonde. “Is that really your business?” His hand gently grasped the back of Matthew’s neck, keeping the blonde close as he turned his gaze to the smaller blonde. “We’re just going to have a nice long talk, aren’t we, darling?”

Matthew glared up at Ivan, his back stiffening as he shifted his eyes to peer at Alfred almost pleadingly before he was leaving without another word with the older male, his arms still folded tight under his ribs.

Alfred didn’t notice until they were gone that there was a twenty shoved under his drink and a note reading: don’t call cops, everything’s fine -- M

Ivan grasped hold of Matthew’s wrist and dragged the blonde to their car, shoving Matthew into the passenger side before putting the car into gear and tearing off. It was a quick ride to the house, silent and uneventful, before they arrived home and Ivan was dragging Matthew back into the house, to the bedroom. 

Ivan all but tossed Matthew onto the bed, grasping the blonde’s face and growling lowly as he stared down at the blonde. “So this is what you do when I go out of town? You dress up like a slut and fuck other men?” The man’s voice was a low growl, his hand tight against Matthew’s jaw, enough to leave bruises and the shallow crescents of fingernails.

“Ivan...it….it didn’t mean anything...I was just...having a little bit of fun,” Matthew explained softly, grimacing at Ivan’s grip and shifting to attempt and wriggle away. “You don’t have to be so damn possessive…”

“You’re mine, you know? Do you even think that I’d let another man fuck you? Let him even think of having you sprawled out beneath him?” Ivan tore at the dress, pulling it off and then ripping the tights the blonde had worn open until they fell in shreds about slender calves and ankles, the blonde’s bright red heels still in place. Ivan didn’t care so much for those anyway, he was much more interested in the fact that the blonde’s lace and silk underwear was covering something lodged inside the blonde. “You fucking slut,” Ivan snarled, pressing the toy deeper into the blonde. “Were you just waiting for someone to fuck you?” The older male tugged the plug out of the blonde’s body, shoving his fingers inside roughly. “You do know that this is mine to fuck, right? And you’re here giving it away? Do you just spread your legs and let anyone fuck your cunt like a whore?” Ivan sneered and slid his fingers through the blonde’s loose entrance. “That’s an insult to whores everywhere. They at least ask for payment.”

Matthew cried out softly before he shifted his hips to the side, attempting to dislodge Ivan’s fingers. “If..if you didn’t fucking leave me for so long I wouldn’t have to get attention elsewhere!” the blonde spat though his thighs shook dangerously. “Maybe it’s all your fault, Ivan...maybe you’re just not satisfying me,” Matthew glared, raising a foot to push against Ivan’s shoulder with his toes.

Ivan growled, grabbing hold of Matthew’s foot and giving it a sharp squeeze, enough to be painful, before he stood, stomping over to the dresser and rattling the drawers until he returned with a set of padded leather cuffs, moving to the bed in order to strap Matthew’s wrists into them, wrapping the chain around a gap in the headboard before doing the same with slender ankles and the footboard, forcing Matthew’s knees together and his body to stretch along the bed, his back exposed to Ivan’s hungry fingers and mouth.

“Fucking whore.” Ivan snarled, unbuckling his belt and the clasps of his pants before he thrust into the blonde without warning, pulling the slender hips upwards until the tension of wrists and ankles kept him from doing any more, the older male thrusting into Matthew’s slender frame as his hand reached around to give Matthew’s length slow, tormenting strokes.

“Ivan!” Matthew cried out, his body shifting as much as he was able against his restraints. “Fuck, Ivan…,” he whimpered but couldn’t help the wet moan that left his mouth as he tilted his head back as his body rocked into Ivan’s thrust. “Don’t...don’t tease me, damnit, Ivan, please,” the blonde mewled, his hips shaking as he turned his head to peer at the older male over his shoulder.

Ivan groaned at the way Matthew’s noises shivered through his chest, his body instantly picking up the pace as he thrust into Matthew, though his hand continued the slow movements, his grip loose and barely giving any friction as he moved against the slim body. He lowered his mouth to Matthew’s jaw, hissing in his ear as he moved. “You’re mine. Every inch of you is mine. No one else can have you.” His stomach clenched as he drove his hips deep into Matthew’s, a soft noise escaping him as he came, feeling the warmth spilling into Matthew without the usual separation of a condom. Pulling out, Ivan watched as his fluids leaked between soft thighs, smirking as he fingered along Matthew’s length and gently stroked the blonde to orgasm, feeling the way the slender body trembled.

Matthew came with a low whimper, his face pressing to the mussed bed sheets as his fingers curled around the length of chain just past the cuffs holding him still. He took in deep breaths, his back rising and falling as he struggled to calm down before he shifted to peer back at Ivan, his face red and curls damp. “Damnit, Ivan…” the blonde breathed, before a tiny smile tilted up the corners of his mouth.

Ivan pulled back, instantly unbuckling Matthew’s wrists and ankles, kissing along the soft flesh gently in apology for such rough handling. Matthew’s shoes and stockings were removed too and the older male rolled Matthew onto his back gently, carefully. “I’ll be right back.” He murmured, leaving the room, collecting the toy that Matthew had inside him as he went. There were sounds of water running from the bathroom, then of the fridge opening and closing in the kitchen, before Ivan finally returned. He had a warm, wet rag, some salve, a bottle of water and some crackers. He gave Matthew the crackers to nibble, opening the bottle of water before he gently began to clean the blonde, putting salve on where the cuffs had rubbed angry red abrasions in his lover’s skin.

Matthew leaned against the wide pillows at the head of their bed, his eyes soft as he watched Ivan’s every move. When Ivan leaned close enough, the blonde shifted to plant a kiss on his temple, a smile on his mouth as he brushed his hand through silvery hair. “Are you okay?” Matthew asked softly, a thumb sweeping over Ivan’s lower lip.

“That’s my line,” Ivan murmured with a smile, gently kissing the blonde’s thumb before he nuzzled at soft curls. “I’m fine.... Are you?” The unspoken question of “did I hurt you?” hung heavy in the air and Ivan continued to soothe his hands around Matthew’s wrists gently. “You paid that poor boy to not call the cops, didn’t you?”

The blonde tilted his head and laughed before he nodded and shifted to practically manhandle Ivan into the bed with him so he could use him as a human pillow. “Yes, I did...I paid him and left him a little note just in case…,” Matthew hummed, curling his arm under Ivan’s ribs. “You scared him so badly...I thought he was going to wet himself, Ivan…”

“You were into it.” Ivan teased, giving the blonde’s nose a kiss. “You were into me scaring some poor bastard shitless.” Ivan gently kissed Matthew’s lips as he settled against Matthew, removing his shirt and kicking his pants off. “Are you going to make this a regular thing? Because we might run out of bars.”

Matthew hummed, a thoughtful look on his face as he nuzzled Ivan’s neck gently. “We’ll see...I felt so badly making you do such mean things…my poor thing,” the blonde hummed, drawing Ivan to him so he could pet through his hair. “Though...even if you were mean….it was attractive how possessive you were…”

Ivan chuckled and kissed Matthew’s lips gently. “I think I could do it whenever you got the craving... But there’s only so many times I can pull that possessive stunt before the bartenders and managers start to call the cops because I’m abusing such a sweet little thing.”

The blonde hummed and kissed Ivan’s forehead. “You couldn’t hurt me, you’re too sweet,” Matthew smiled and cuddled tight to Ivan’s side, his lips spreading lazy kisses along the older male’s cheek. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” Ivan murmured as he kissed the blonde gently as he cuddled close. “And you’re right. I couldn’t hurt you even if I tried.” The older male stroked his fingers through soft curls and moved to gently snuggle the blonde close. “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you...my sweet Ivan,” Matthew practically purred, his eyes closing as he nuzzled at the older male’s neck lovingly. “Don’t worry...I won’t make you do that for a little while yet…”

Ivan smiled as he kissed the blonde’s lips gently. “Whenever you want.” Ivan murmured. “But we do make sure that we have the plan discussed, okay? I don’t want someone picking you up.”

Matthew peered up at Ivan with a teasing look as he smoothed his fingers against his cheek. “Are you implying that I looked like I could’ve been picked up?” the blonde teased as he leaned to nibble at Ivan’s ear. “It was the red heels wasn’t it?”

“These hips of yours in that black dress? Those heels making your legs look like they go on for miles? The black tights? You could have had any man in that bar if you wanted.” The older male kissed Matthew’s jaw, tilting his head to gently nip at the soft skin there. “You sleep, my darling.” He murmured gently. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here.”

The blonde hummed and closed his eyes before pressing a series of kisses to Ivan’s temple. “That may be true, Ivan...but there was no one else I had my eye on than you,” Matthew smiled before kissing the older male and sliding down slightly to nuzzle at Ivan’s collarbone.

“I love you.” Ivan murmured as he smiled at the blonde. “I only ever have eyes for you. From the second I saw you.” The older male gently kissed the blonde’s lips, giving Matthew’s hip a squeeze before he gave the blonde a teasing smile. “I love you so very much.”


End file.
